


All the Lil things

by PhytoCondria



Series: Meadow Blossom Farm [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, OC children - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhytoCondria/pseuds/PhytoCondria
Summary: Drabbles and primarily fluff of Harvey and my farmer. Chapters aren't chronological, but are self contained. Angst and tragedy will be marked but sandwiched between fluff, because serotonin baby.If anyone wants to offer ideas or prompts, go ahead.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Meadow Blossom Farm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Superstitions

Harvey was not a superstitious person. It made sense, he was a doctor. He went through eight years of school and residency, learning about the practical and finite to help him care for the people around him. He and Demetrius were the most practical and sensible, scientific oriented people in their quaint provincial town. Well.. Demetrius was a highly intelligent man who was very knowledgeable in the natural sciences, chemistry, and even a bit of engineering. Robin was maybe more of the common sense in that particular relationship. Still, the point stood, Harvey was not a superstitious person. 

Neither had Lily before moving to the valley, but she supposed it wasn't exactly totally silly for her to believe in some of those old wives tales if the magic was real. Not that she'd totally bought into all the little local legends many of the people in town mentioned. They were sweet, cautionary and imaginative little fairy tales. Lily loved stories so she loved hearing about why Evelyn would sometimes leave a few salmonberries or a little honey in the town gardens. They probably helped attract the bees and help pollinate them. She'd also seen the strange animal statues on the farm and throughout the valley, they seemed so old, and must have been a remnant of the culture and local beliefs before the Church of Yoba took root. She only started to believe it could be more than local lore when she'd been exploring inside the abandoned community center one day. There was some strange little hut in a corner of the lobby, and Lily swore she could see movement in the corner of her eye, but every time she'd turn there was nothing. Clearly she was just freaking herself out, the building was abandoned and dilapidated. She didn't even know why she'd come in, but just before she decided to stop scaring herself and leave, she'd found a note on the floor. It was strange, it looked infinitely newer than anything else in the building and the writing shimmered in a language she didn't understand but felt so strangely familiar to her. She was losing her mind. That made sense, she had had a nervous breakdown, abandoned her life in the city she'd grown up in, gave up a stable life with a guaranteed 401k when she retired and moved to a tiny town she only had vague memories of as a child to become a farmer of all things. Frankly when she'd gotten a letter the next day from some wizard, cowboy with a purple beard who lived out in a tower in the middle of the woods to talk to her about some apple looking forest spirits it somehow seemed par for the course. What really surprised her was that she _remembered_ the junimos. Her grandpa's stories, those happy summers playing in the fields, her talking to her "imaginary" friends and that gentle, knowing look in her grandpa's eyes when her parents laughed and asked more about these "Ju-mos."

Harvey however, was a man of studious and practical research. He would warn his patients not to forsake modern medicine for unfounded, home remedies, but eventually he'd bent a little to the towns more innocuous traditions. Adding an extra sprig of rosemary to some chicken broth when someone caught a cold was harmless enough, he just always made sure they were getting the proper bed rest and taking the anticongestants he prescribed properly first and foremost. Some of the traditions he just found to be absolutely silly though. Holly was perfectly harmless if not ingested, sure maybe it was safer to avoid them in households with small children, but they were just as lovely a decoration as poinsettias, and if he hung them from the ceiling Jas and (mostly) Vincent wouldn't be able to get to them either.   
  
"Oh Miss Fields" Harvey called out, spotting Lily chatting with Maru in the front. "Are you here for a visit." he inquired, as both young ladies turned their attention to him.  
"Not yet." she replied, lightly knocking on the wooden clipboard in front of her. "Hoping that flu shot sticks." she added, with a light chuckle "Sorry to interrupt you two while you're working. Robin's voice seemed a little raspy last time I was up so I thought I'd send some honey for her throat." she explained and Harvey noticed the little jar in Maru's hands, but raised an eyebrow to his assistant.  
"I've told her to come in already, but my mom's as stubborn as ever. I give her two days before Dad and I have to drag her down here." Maru explained with a deep sigh.

"Yes, that does sound familiar." Harvey replied, adjusting his glasses with a sigh himself, Lily just laughed at their exchange, wondering if she'd gotten Robin in trouble. But the chuckle seemed to bring Harvey's attention back to her, and he cleared his throat. "Ah, but I was actually hoping to make a request of you Miss Fields, "

"Yes doctor?" Miss Fields asked sweetly, standing up to her full height, her eyes locked onto his and Harvey did his best not to flush and swallow the lump that developed in his throat. There was a fierce cleverness and unrelenting attentiveness to Miss Fields' gaze that gave her an air of intimidation and it made him nervous when she focused it on him. 

"Umm, well I thought the clinic could use a few decorations with the holidays and flu season approaching, I was wondering if you came across some Holly, I might spruce up the place. I-I would pay you of course, i was going to add the request to Pierre's now, but since you're already here I thought I'd ask." he bumbled a bit, having to break their eye contact to keep his heart rate from increasing further.

"Holly? Really doctor? You know it's bad luck." Maru interrupted   
"Now Maru that's just an old wives tale." Harvey insisted and continued "I thought decorating the clinic with it might expose my patients a bit and show them there isn't anything to that old superstition." he explained 

"I always thought holly was good luck?" Lily asked Rasmodius. He had discovered that she was starting to venture into the mines and he had sent another cryptic note about her coming to his tower to better prepare herself, and to bring mushrooms. A lot of them. Apparently it was some elixir he'd learned from the dwarves years ago. Sure, why not? She talked to nature spirits and fought giant bugs and slimes.  
"If balanced with ivy, it's said to encourage the balance of feminine and masculine for the coming year." he explained, inspecting the many mushrooms she'd managed to forage up. "But the Junimos in the valley take the bright, poisonous berries as a warning that they are not welcome in any home that odornes itself with them." the wizard explained.

Of course Harvey didn't know about that. Maybe Lily was being silly, it's not like the Junimos had ever been aggressive, so what if they thought Harvey didn't like them? But for some reason she didn't like that, so she was bundled up, the walls of the community center not doing much to keep out the cold on a fall night slowly turning to winter. She knew they were watching her, she could see the little cuties in the corner of her eyes, but they were still shy and prefered to just watch whenever she came by. Lily set a bottle of maple syrup down as she knelt next to the hutch, raising her voice just loud enough that they could hear. "I know he doesn't really deal with nature a lot, but I promise, the town doctor doesn't mean any harm with all the holly." she started, noticing a few of the junimos grouping together down the hall. They seemed curious by her offerings, maybe even excited as she undid the handkerchief filled with fresh cranberries from Meadow Blossom. "He's a nice man. I don't think he believes you guys exist, but I'm sure if he did he'd come by and make sure you were all healthy and happy." she added, chuckling a bit at that. Somehow she could imagine that, Harvey running around, concerned and placing little bandages on the junimos bumps and bruises. 

"That's all." she added, dusting herself off as she stood up. "Oh, and you did great with the planters this year. Thank you, Auntie Evelyn was really happy." she remembered before walking out, hearing happy chittering from the corner she'd just been and chuckled to herself.


	2. Birthdays

"Yo doc, turns out getting your girl drunk was in fact not a fun idea and she's even more annoying and loud when she's drunk. "

"Awe Shane, don't be mean. Maru told me the surprise party was actually your idea. Face it, you're softie and the birthday girl demands kisses." Lily declared, trying to twist and land a smooch on the disgruntled man. He managed to dodge her this time, but the rosy smudge by his ear told Harvey he may not have been as successful earlier.

"Here enjoy," Shane offered, pushing a very giggly Lily into Harvey's arms. "take the kiss monster home before she initiates a new free love movement. I think she was going to start with the other happy couple in the back." he added, rolling his eyes and sarcastic as he pointed to the game room, where the trio normally played pool every Friday. "She's already gotten half the bar, and unless you're into some _way_ weirder shit than _i_ wanna know about, you might wanna get the party girl into your or her bed."

Harvey could only imagine how flustered he got at Shane's last comment, and Lily's happy cackle in his arms, and the sudden neck kisses didn't help. It hadn't been that long since he had left her to celebrate and sing karaoke with the others, and while she'd already been happily buzzed, he didn't think Lily would come back wasted. "How much did she drink?" he asked, trying to wrangle an intoxicated Lily before she ran off again.

"JUh... I got her a shot, she had one with Maru and Leah, one from Emily.... uh, Haley and Alex popped in for a bit." 

"Shane?!" Harvey was gawking now, switching between Lily and Shane. That was a minimum of four shots in the span of what, two hours tops. 

"What can I say, your girls' got a wild streak." the other man said with shrug.

✧✧✧

Lily was sleeping in the passenger side of her truck by the time Harvey pulled up to the farm. It had crossed his mind to take her to clinic and have her stomach pumped, just to be safe, but he guessed that may not be a very fun end to her birthday. While definitely legally intoxicated, given her frame, Harvey knew she was still _several_ shots away from getting into dangerous territory. Even with Shane's faulty counting. 

Maru at least was more apologetic about how drunk they'd gotten her. It hadn't been the plan to get Lily completely hammered when Maru and Shane had propositioned him to join in their birthday schemes. There were only so many things to do in their sleepy little town, and a surprise party at the saloon had sounded more like something she'd enjoy than a night in with him and a store bought cake. Harvey had thought about taking her out to the city, but with how long the drive was, he didn't want to waste half her night driving, and getting a hotel room for them to stay in the city felt... presumptuous. It was only midsummer and they had only been dating for about a season or so.

It had started well enough. Harvey had been in charge of the distraction, dinner at his place, sunflowers and white lilies were a surprisingly unusual combination, but Caroline and Evelyn had come through, and the complete works of Jane Austen from him. It had all seemed perfectly lame, but she smiled and seemed happy. _"I can't believe you remembered_." she'd teased, holding the hard bound volumes to her chest. He'd insisted that they should go to the saloon for dessert, she'd been suspicious at that, but went along with him. 

Most of the town was there, jumping out and wishing her a happy birthday. Although understanding, she noticed Penny's absence, but had sent a handmade card along with the children's and there was a raspberry and chocolate cake from Evelyn. After cake and a few gifts opened, the younger crowd had tried getting Lily to join in more boisterous celebrating, using the back room for karaoke. She'd asked if Harvey was joining, he reminded her someone would have to drive home, and assured her he would be here, chatting with Willy and Clint and that she should have fun singing with the younger inhabitants of the bar.

It had reminded him how far apart they were in their lives. She still had years of rowdy celebrations, he was well into quiet nights with a novel or his miniature planes. At least he could make sure she got home safe. She was half awake, bleary eyed as he prompted her to wrap her arms around his neck and lifted her out of the truck cab. He was no Alex, but Harvey managed to carry her well enough inside, only really having difficulty when he had to fiddle with doors. He set her down on her bed, but it only seemed to fully rouse her.

"The party was a lot of fun." she mumbled, taking the glass of water he handed to her and drank. "Thank you. I had a really nice birthday." she smiled at him, all sweetness and youthful cheer.

"Don't you ever worry about how much older I am than you?" he blurted, unable to keep his worry bottled up anymore. Eight years, there was eight years separating them. It was nearly a full decade. Yoba, he was finishing medical school and starting his residency when she was graduating high school. How could she not realize he was an old man next to her.

He was expecting a joke, for her to laugh, default to an old wisecrack that she was his trophy wife, he didn't expect the surprisingly honest startled look or for her to pull him down next to her so sullenly.

"Of course I do." she started, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms tightening around his. "I worry I'm too immature for you all time. Or that I'm not serious enough, I know I make jokes, but I really like you. I don't want you to marry Penny, you'd be so cute together, and she's probably a better match for you, but please let me be selfish a bit longer." she was babbling and Harvey could feel a wet spot begin to form on his sleeve. He was stunned, flabbergasted what was she talking about? He was the one that was living a fairy tale with an expiration date he didn't know when was coming up. He lifted her chin up, her eyes were liquid and spilling over, her nose was red and she was sniveling as she looked up at him

"Lily, you aren't silly or immature. You're bright and sunny and I love being with you. I'm the old, anxious idiot who made you cry on your birthday." he insisted trying to press kisses into her forehead. "Why on earth are you bringing up Penny? I've barely spoken to the girl, why are worried we're going to run off and get married?" he asked, trying to add some brevity to the situation. Lily never cried and he wasn't sure how to calm her or understand what she was talking about.

"Because you should." she pouted, her face getting redder as she tried not to cry more. "I thought about it, when I messed up, and hid on the farm after the egg hunt. I know I'm a bad match, no one I like ever likes me back, they're either too nice or only wanna sleep with me, and I thought about who was better for you, and it was Penny." she blubbered, looking up defianitly. "She's only a little bit younger than me, but she's way more mature and calm. You're both really sweet, she's even-tempered and patient, and she wants to be a mom, and isn't a brat or crybaby like me." she continued, and even though she seemed determined to convince Harvey of Penny's virtues, she was holding on to his arm so tight, he was worried she might cut off circulation. "I know you'd be good together. You'd get married and read books, and she would make you happy, and you'd have the most irish looking babies." she added, starting to chuckle through a tear stained face.

Harvey's heart was breaking, for how long had she been hiding these thoughts from him, laughing and making jokes to cover up her own insecurities. A million little incidents came to mind, little smiles and jokes that he worried weren't as bright or cheerful. But they had been peppered with little kisses and softer smiles, and the unease shifted and he just chalked it up to his anxiety that this was too good to be true, or his senses trying to warn him the happiness wouldn't last. His heart was breaking, but somehow he was laughing too, his forehead on hers, and when she stared at him confused and not understanding he cupped her face and kissed her. They were both idiots he realized. They were children, head over heels for one another and worried the other would come to their senses and leave. For once he marveled at how uncannily similar they were.

Lily, pulled away after a minute, wary but not crying as much anymore, her brows were furrowed and there were lines in her forehead. "Why are you laughing?" she asked pouting again. "Just because you guys would have cute babies doesn't mean I'm going to give you to her you know." she added, her arms reaching around his neck. "I asked you out first. I get dibs, and I'm a terrible person, even if you break up with me and marry Penny, I'll just become your mistress. I don't care." she insisted. She looked too serious glaring up at him, and he couldn't help laughing or how red he turned under her scowl. 

"I don't think it will come to that. Like you said, you have dibs and I'm looking forward to celebrating more birthdays with you." he assured, and Lily seemed to brighten a bit at that.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "How many?" she added, that pouting worried face returning.

"Til your 30th." he offered, pressing a kiss on her forehead to soothe the lines that formed, "and your 40th" he added, kissing her cheek next "for as many as you'd like." he insisted, brushing her nose with his.

"Until we're both as old and grey as George and Evelyn?" Lily asked, her smile finally returning to her.

"Til we're both old and grey if you want." he agreed, and Lily yanked him on top of her and they kissed, the giggling kiss monster returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly came to the realization that Penny and Harvey would work.  
> They'd never have a good meal ever again, but I can see it


	3. Skull Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine adventures didn't go well.  
> Briefest mention of blood, but nothing lasting

"Yeah, it was kinda impromptu, but Sandy's doing me a solid.... no worries... yeah I'll get home okay. Thanks Pen, if you could just let your mom know, kay?." Lily hung up on Penny, letting the cheerful act drop. Groaning as she tried to lift herself from her porch step, she was instantly sitting back down as a dizzy spell took over. Okay, so maybe standing was not the best idea after all.

Damn, freaking undead.

There were too many flying things in the desert Lily decided. The jump in aggression and power of the monsters was also a lot wider than Lily had anticipated. She'd been so busy dealing with the biggest, most outlandish bats she'd ever seen in her life that she'd hardly noticed the ghost drifting by zapping her of her energy. It wasn't until she'd dealt with the first wave of bats, the echoey chitter that more had woken from the sounds of combat and caught the translucent, otherworldly specters gliding from either side that she'd realized the desert mines were not where she explored on a bad luck day.

She should probably patch herself up, a shower sounded good, maybe a bath so she didn't have to stand too long. She could probably get most of her injuries treated herself, it was cold enough she could stay covered up, worst was she might have to avoid hanky panky next dinner or two with Harvey if she wasn't healed well enough, the only real problem was the how crusty the spot on her back was. She could feel her shirt sticking to and not wanting to pull away. It wasn't too bad, right? Taking her phone back out and started messaging Maru with an already defeated sigh.

_Hey, you've got first aid training right?_

_Uh, yeah? Scrape yourself up on the farm, lol_

_Something like that_

_Just go to the clinic, I'm sure Dr. Lovesick would love to patch you up ;3_

_Yeah... I'm kinda hoping I can avoid the clinic_

_Wait, how bad did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?_

_Promise you won't tell Harvey._

_Lily....?_

_... I maybe went to the mines in the desert_

_LILY!?!?!?!?!_

✧✧✧

Maru had completely sold her out, she'd taken one look at Lily and dragged her into her truck. Lily had planted her feet in the dirt like a bull, the fact Maru was even able move her, let alone push her into the cab spoke to how drained and weak Lily really was. Dumb, stupid ghosts. The drive to clinic wasn't far, but the fact she'd nearly dozed off twice probably wasn't amazing either. Really, Lily just needed sleep, and probably a shower... she'd only asked Maru to patch her up to be responsible, not to worry Harvey and get preached at.

"Honestly, I know you can take care of yourself, but yoba, if I ever get my hands on whoever hit you... You can't be so reckless, you're a farmer, not a UFC fighter, or go into mines, they're dangerous. Honestly, Clint can get his own ore if he needs it so bad, why he asks a girl half his age to get it." Harvey continued grumpily, trying to clean her up, lecturing her the whole time. Lily had been avoiding eye contact and pouting harder then she ever had, slowly just getting more irritated at his fussing. It's not like she'd broken anything, not even a sprain, and hooking her up to an IV was complete overkill, she was tired, not dehydrated.

"I wasn't being reckless, I have this." she claimed, pulling the chain she always wore under her shirt whenever she did anything particularly ill advised, the small wooden totem her grandfather had hidden with his letter and the deed to Meadow Blossom dangling from it.

"Honey, I don't think your grandpa's lucky charm is going to save you from a mine collapsing around you." Harvey replied, uncharastically cold and flat.

He was the one in the right, she was the one that had messed up... she just hated when people told her she couldn't. And she would apologize later, calming down and knowing Harvey wasn't any of those people, he was just scared and upset, but in that moment, all she heard was that too familiar tone setting an old, pigheaded part of her on fire. All 'adult' and superior, like she was too naive and stupid to be listened to. What the hell, she was too tall and bold to be cute or feminine, but suddenly she was _too_ fragile and silly because she wasn't home baking bread? 

"It's not a lucky charm." she said, glaring into Harvey's eyes and for once he stood strong, not shrinking or blustering under the full force of her viper gaze. She wrapped her hand around the trinket, crushing it in her hand, and _whoosh_

She wasn't looking at Harvey anymore, landing on her porch, with a thump as her butt hit the creaky wood of the first step. Her arm stung sharply and she could see blood starting to trickle down where the IV had been, the needle was still in the vein. Breathe hot and ragged from anger and adrenaline, it slowed until a new emotion replaced it. Regret. Groaning loudly, she covered her face and shut her eyes, the breadth of what she'd done setting in. Crap, she f-ed up. Monumentally. Ignoring the sting from her arm, she searched her pockets for her phone, grateful it was still in her back pocket, miraculously still intact... mostly. it was functional enough to speed dial him at least, it rung about twice before he picked up, sounding frantic and yelling.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm... home." 

"W-what are you talking about? If you're hiding this isn't funny." he insisted, and his voice cracked on that last bit. She was a fucking idiot. Trying her best to keep her voice as soothing as possible, she tapped across the screen until her face was on the screen... she hadn't noticed that bruise on her cheek... oh, so that's why he thought someone had hit her. Her sigh was soft and regretful as she waited for him to accept her video call, as soon as she saw him, she saw the lines set on his face, panic and confusion in his eyes. She offered a weak smile. Oh she would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Like I said. I'm home." she repeated, turning her phone around so he could catch a look at the fields in front of her. "I-ugh. Have some things to tell you about."

✧✧✧

"So you're trying to tell me, you didn't go into abandoned, dangerous, rickety, old mines but dangerous, rickety, old mines, inhabited with monsters." Harvey questioned, looking between the supplies he'd brough and glowering at her as he redressed a particularly nasty bite she hadn't noticed earlier. It was a miracle that she didn't need stitches, at least undead didn't leave marks for him to worry about, just sunken cheeks and dark bags and the bat bites were thankfully shallow.

"Well, when you say it like that." she grumbled, pouting, but was taking her lumps. Harvey had every right to be angry, frankly a lot angrier at her then he already was, but she didn't have to like it. Just not fight him over the fussing the next few days. "I admit, I was being particularly stupid earlier going someplace called Skull Cavern and not asking Gil or Marlon to come with."

"Those old cooks up the mountain?" 

"They're a little older for adventurers, but more skilled than you think. Marlon is a worlds better swordsman than I am and I'm pretty sure he's the one that left the better weapons on some of the lower levels."

"So I have him to blame for convincing you that exploring _unabandoned_ mines were a good idea." Harvey huffed, pouting himself as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her protectively now that she was properly bandaged up.

"I was a dumb adrenaline junkie, long before Marlon got his hands on me Harv." she insisted softly.

"Just promise me you won't go in again." Harvey said, hushed and worried again. They both knew it would be a lie if she did.

"If I listened to people when they told me not to do things, I wouldn't be here with you." she tried to tease, smirking back at him apologetically. Harvey didn't look happy, but he knew there was only so much scolding Lily was going to get him. There were few people more stubborn or ornery than George or Shane, the fact she got along with both meant she just took no as a challenge.

"I promise I'll be more careful. I always take a warp totem with me, I'll tell more people where I'm going, and check my luck is good that day." Harvey gave a more than emphatic scoff at that last bit. Lily just turned, and amused look on her face and eyebrow raised.

"I've told you there are walking skeletons and I'm friends with a dwarf and forest spirits. I think taking a tv psychics opinion into consideration is the least crazy thing I've said today." she said laughing at him.

"The being friends with mythical creatures is the one thing I can definitely see you doing. I always knew you were too good to be real, you being otherworldly and blessed with forest magic makes sense." Harvey grumbled and curling himself around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. He wasn't sure how much of all this he believed, her disappearing act at least got him to listen and not totally blame it on some concussion one of them had gotten. It was just... a lot.

"Do you wanna see them?" she asked, glancing up. "The junimos I mean, their kinda shy, but you got Mochi to love you, but I think Rasmodius has to brew some potion if you wanna understand them, but they're absolute sweethearts. They've been helping me with the community center." she continued, her voice excited as she looked over at him.

"Tomorrow." he offered, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. Maybe he'd wake up and this whole day would turn out to be a dream. Then she wouldn't be hurt and he wouldn't have to figure out if Narnia was real.

"I just... a lot of it isn't scary." she started, twisting in his arms until he was looking into her eyes. "The Winter Star, Junimos, even the moonlight jellies." she insisted, hushed and cautious. "This valley is magical and kind. I know, it's a lot. I didn't buy into it right away either. There are a few scary bits, but it's mostly good, really."

He gave a sigh, turning soft at the pleading look in her eyes and he smiled. "Okay, I'll try." he promised softly and she beamed up at him. "And just to be clear, you didn't slip me any kind of love potion, right?" he managed to joke a bit at her.

"No just used my own feminine charm. I firmly believe in the consent of both parties." she teased giving him a little kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all started with,  
> Harvey would find out about magic because Lily poofed herself during a fight  
> If you would like angstier mine adventures (and angst generally) I recommend Manychickens' Lost and Found
> 
> (The self quarantine is making me soft)


	4. Count the Ways

There had been been many ways the doctor and his farmer had shown different forms of 'I love you' long before either worked the nerve to utter those three little words.

The first time Harvey had felt it was on a particularly long day at the clinic. It had been a busy morning, having more walk-ins from the neighboring towns as a chill began to creep into the valley. It had been one of Maru's days off, and while busy, he thought he'd managed the rush well enough on his own. He was just grateful things had slowed down by lunch and he got a chance to get ahead of the paperwork. Or he thought he did, losing track of time as he'd poured over his patients records until his stomach cramped in protest. Rubbing his eyes as a hint of headache started, he reminded himself that a bowl of oatmeal in the morning and two pots of coffee was in fact, not enough to subsist on. He wasn't in medical school, or even residency anymore, it wasn't like it was an ideal situation back then, but the consequences hit harder as he got older. It was getting dark, and he decided microwaving something up and calling it an early night would be the best fix for now. 

He knew he should take care of himself better. He hadn't meant to skip lunch and push himself into a tension headache. If he was lucky he could start to decompress, have a frozen meal to quiet his stomach, and get to sleep before it developed into a full blown migraine. It wasn't ideal, but bad habits were hard to break and he would try and do better tomorrow. He wasn't paying much attention, his glasses lifting as he rubbed and tried to ease the tension in his eyes, hoping to nuke whatever bad decision he grabbed first, but he didn't feel any flimsy cardboard or crinkly plastic wrappers. Instead he found multiple individual containers of homemade soup, aluminum wrapped trays of pre-prepared meals with handwritten cooking instructions, ziploc bags of frozen berries and vegetables from the previous season, but no cheap, microwave meals. Unless they were buried in the back. He'd blinked a second or two, confused, closing the little freezer before taking a glance at his fridge.

Rather than the scant pickings and mostly condiments that had been the norm throughout his bachelor years, it was relatively full. Of course there was more than one jar of pickles he would snack from. Maybe a bit too much sodium for a day to day occurrence, but he had a soft a spot for them almost as much as his coffee addiction. It wasn't just old takeout containers from the Saloon either, but tupperware containers of roasted butternut squash and eggplant, brown rice with lentils, and some leftover stuffed bell peppers from last night's dinner date. There was enough to last him most of the week, and enough veggies from the farm to last until the next time they made dinner at his place. A small epiphany dawned on him, and he felt foolish not noticing it sooner. It wasn't as if she'd grown up cooking for a large family, she'd been living on her own even before moving to the valley, and they rarely planned on cooking for more than themselves. Lily didn't accidentally make too much, she had enough skill to attempt any adventurous cuisine on her own, and could easily half or even quarter recipes for them. She just, never made a fuss, quietly packing things away, sometimes playing tetris while he washed and dried dishes before cuddling on the couch and watching some documentary or movie together.

Pulling the containers out, he served himself a plate and heat it up. He enjoyed their fixed dinner dates every Saturday. Cooking together and trying new recipes. It was fun and domestic as they'd catch the other up on their lives and work, regardless if they'd seen each other the day before or they'd been swamped since last Saturday. It had been her idea, offering him a quiet night in with her. She still helmed most of the actual cooking, but Harvey was getting better chopping and slicing, getting a better feel of when a pot needed stirring, or the heat could do with some adjusting and he felt more confident recreating one of the recipes they'd tried before. His microwave still got plenty of use, but it had been so gradual, he hadn't even realized he'd begun reheating leftovers more and more until he couldn't even remember the last mystery meat with gluey potatoes he'd had.

Lily hadn't nagged that he should know better, be more responsible, or point out his own hypocrisy, even though they were all true. She hadn't guilted him or made fun of him... well aside from maybe teasing she could help him with his 'cardio'... he didn't always deny the offer. Harvey always prioritized his patients health, but rarely prioritized his own well being. He was Pelican Town's doctor, he took care of the community, but she had been the one helping take care of him. 

He would thank her next time he saw her, he decided putting his plate in the sink. She always joked of sneaking off some weekend with him. Maybe to the ci,y before the end of season rush took over their lives, setting his glasses in his nightstand. 

✧✧✧

In Lily's case, she had known Harvey was a good listener, it was the extent he demonstrated his thoughtfulness. Harvey had been gone for a few days, staying in Zuzu City for a medical conference. It had been short notice, one of the speakers for some panel had cancelled, and the conference had asked if Harvey could fill in. Something about the difference in care of small practices versus working for or through a hospital. In Lily's opinion, they should have just asked him to begin with, Harvey was probably one of the best candidates around, having worked in each sphere, but he had seemed appreciative and happy at the offer. Though, he'd only agreed to fill in after being told he would not have to get on stage alone and give a speech, just answer questions he felt comfortable answering with the other doctors on the panel. 

Once that had been settled, he had become very excited at all the workshops and panels being offered. It was surprisingly cute, she hadn't seen him this excited since they'd gone and seen an air show the next town over. According to their email, he would be guaranteed a spot in at least two workshops/panels, they would provide him a room, and permission to bring a guest, since the original speaker's room was open and they had intended to bring a spouse with them. Pretty demanding in Lily's mind considering how they flaked out. As much as she'd have loved to reward Harvey's attempt and fake nonchalance and real bravery to his offer, Lily wasn't able to.

She wanted to, but she knew just the few days away would set her behind. Most of the time she could probably get away with it, bribing and weaseling a favor or two to cover things. Along with, you know, paying them, but she had to fill orders and had to replant if she wanted another harvest before this season ended. It was just too involved to hand over to Shane and Alex, even if she recruited Caroline's expertise to supervise and make sure things were done properly. They'd been both disappointed, but it would only be a few days and she decided she could sneak him away from the clinic and force him into a proper break from work. She hadn't realized how much she would miss him in just a few days... Maybe it was because they missed their normal date night.

Harvey should be having fun, and talking shop with his peers, have dinner with colleagues, he was not allowed to feel guilty and worry about her moping like some sad sack. So rather than have him apologize for calling so late the first night, she told him it was alright, to enjoy himself, and fibbed about going out to the saloon earlier that night anyways. She was at least more truthful about joining a movie night at Leah's the next night and even the bonfire Haley and Alex had put together. The thing was, as talkative and friendly as she was, Lily was also a bit of a hermit and normally enjoyed her alone time. Rather than going out again, she had nestled in with Mochi, rereading her copy of _Mansfield Park_ at home, knowing Harvey would be home sometime tomorrow, probably mid day. She might bring him lunch from Gus' if he wasn't too tired. Lily was not expecting to hear a knock at _Jeez, nearly 10 already?_ she thought, glancing at the clock on her mantel as she scurried over to her door. Hopefully everything was alright. Shane had seemed good at Leah's. Hopefully nothing had happen at Robin's. Maybe one of Marnie's cows had wandered on the farm?

"Harvey!" Lily was surprised and confused at seeing him here a day early, but it quickly gave way to an elated curiosity. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming home tomorrow?" she asked, giggling as she opened the door wider and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Originally, but I missed the start of the last panel I wanted to attend and decided to just pack and come back early. I'm sorry I'm so late, I didn't think the traffic out of the city would be so bad, but I wasn't sure how well this might fair the night." he explained, chuckling as he lifted a plastic bag, a curiously familiar and ornate logo across it. "I remembered you mentioned loving one of the cakes from this bakery and it was on my way out of the city, so I thought I might surprise you with it." he explained bashfully, not really making eye contact with her as he ran his fingers through his moustache.

He was lying.

Even if Harvey was a good enough liar to get that one past her, she had grown up in the city knew well enough that he'd been staying two boroughs from where the bakery was located. Add to that traffic and he had wasted a minimum of 30 to 40 minutes getting her a dessert she'd mentioned missing weeks ago. He was a goober. An attentive, thoughtful, and sweet goober. She smiled up at him, taking the bakery bag from him, and didn't mention a single word about her seeing through his fib. "Thank you Harvey. I really appreciate it. Here we should have some, I swear this is like the best thing on the menu." she joked, urging him inside with her.

"Oh no, I just came by to drop off the cake. I'm, ugh... it was a long drive and it's getting late." he said, a flush overtaking his cheeks, a familiar meekness washing over his features. Right. That part was still new. 

"Scouts honor, on my best behavior. I just want you around a little longer. I missed you." she admitted honestly. His smile back at her was as warm as her fireplace in a winter storm and he stepped inside for cake and cuddles. It was a perfect night in Lily's book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. If anyone is into love languages, Harvey is highest in words of affirmation while Lily defaults to acts of service, while the difference can lead to hiccups, when the other recognizes/translates what the other does it is very cute and appreciated


	5. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: This will include Shane's 6 heart event so warnings for:  
> Attempted suicide  
> Alcoholism  
> Mental Health Issues  
> Anxiety Attack  
> Past Trauma/Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited a bit. No plot changes, but some of the interactions were changed so hopefully things come across more clearly, especially Lily and Shane's relationship.

"You know you can always stay longer." Lily murmured, her chin resting on his chest as she clung onto him and held him around the middle. Harvey had grown rather accustomed and fond of the way she'd attach herself to him everytime he started to make his way out, this time he'd almost even made it to her front door before she'd begun clinging to him like a baby koala.

"I know, but it's getting late and you're tired from working on the farm." Harvey reminded, smirking down at her as she began to try and pout up at him, though the fact she moved with him and wasn't preventing him from putting his coat on or from grabbing the last of his things told him it was schtick.

"Mmngh, I'm sure I could be motivated, if given the right incentive." she tried to tease, tugging on the front of his coat down so he'd lean down for a kiss. This particular little scheme of hers was familiar to him as well, with an admittedly fair rate of success, but Harvey didn't buckle under her implications. The temptation was being deeply undercut by the fact she hadn't bothered opening her eyes once since snuggling into him. 

"I'm sure you could be, hon." he whispered, tucking some stray hair behind her ear, softing just enough to kiss the mopey look off her face. "But you've already nodded off twice, you could do with some sleep and I've got an early appointment in the morning."

"You tell me to rest and take my favorite pillow away from me?" she lamented jokingly, her grip on him easing as she ceded her defeat. "This is what I get for dating a considerate, responsible, doctor sort and not some louse." she protested dramatically, he laughed and that seemed to be the response she'd been aiming for, an affectionate smile falling from her lips even if it was combined with a quiet sigh when he finally managed to dislodge himself from her grip.

"I'm sure Mochi will be more than happy to fill in for me." Harvey assured, a new flash of courage emerging as he looked at the tender, warmth she radiated up at him, but before he could get the words out, the bravery dimmed with anxiety and he smoothed her hair, kissing the top of her head on second thought. "Night hon, try and get some sleep." There was a quick flash in her eyes that Harvey could have recognized if he'd spotted it, but it was gone before he pulled away and she didn't press him, softening under his affection instead. 

"Night, be careful driving. Storms's only supposed to get worse tonight." she warned, stealing one last kiss as he assured he would be safe and readied himself for the quick dash to his car through the rain. Giving her a final wave once he'd gotten into his car. Harvey couldn't see much of her through the dark and rain splattering his windows, just a shadowy silhouette as light streamed from the doorway, but he knew she'd wait there until he got the car running and onto the more established road back to town.

Things were good between them. It had been a good night, quiet, but nothing had happened to warrant the heavy feeling he had in his chest. There wasn't the same sugar rush of pure enamoured excitement like in the start, but they had settled into this comfortable rhythm, a familiar back and forth together. That's why...he'd convinced himself to bring it up tonight, he hadn't been able to get it out of his head, and all night the words had bubbled up to the surface, but each time he would think about how good things were. Why disrupt the happy peace they had? And that was enough to dissolve the words on his tongue each time he thought he'd gathered the courage. Pulling up to the back of his little clinic, Harvey made his way inside, shrugging off his coat and kicking his muddy boots in the back before heading upstairs.

Harvey looked around his simple, studio apartment he called home, changing out of his clothes and trying to warm up before bed. He had never thought he was a greedy man, he was the doctor or a small, rural community. If he'd stayed in the city and set up his practice there, he could have easily been as successful as his peers, but he wouldn't be able to help his patients the way he could here. He made enough during the busy season to tide him over the summer to live humbly, but comfortable enough, and yet deep down, Harvey knew. Even if it wasn't monetarily, he had always been a greedy person.

There was a reason that he had developed such a carefully practiced, polite professionalism, it helped create a distance and it had worked. He was good at making acquaintances, polite small talk, shared interests with peers, even the occasional indulgence of valley gossip with the townspeople. He hadn't realized how lonely he'd become, because he'd been safe within his own confines. But one day Lily had decided maybe she'd toe the line, just a little bit, and he hadn't been able to stop himself from pulling her in and wanting more. He was hopeless romantic, but it's not like anyone would accuse him of rushing at this point, she genuinely cared for him, it wasn't that he was scared she wouldn't say it back, so why was he so scared? He argued with himself, collapsing into bed. 

_Because I know her better now._

He was scared of spooking her, of catching her when she wasn't ready, trapping her to say she loved him too just because he was eager and impatient. At first Harvey had thought it was ~~an inexplicable level of good~~ luck that had them compliment each other so well. Burying his face in a pillow Harvey's face burned, as he remembered at one point legitimately entertaining the idea that they could even be soulmates. Yup, he was definitely a _hopeless_ romantic, but thankfully he'd managed enough sense to keep that particularly mortifying level of puppy love to himself. It wasn't some miracle that made things so easy for them looking back, Harvey realized that she'd let him lead, shifting and adjusting her own pace to match his and he was clumsy. That's why the words kept dying on his tongue. He wanted to say it, take another step to the happy future he dreamed of having with her, but more than anything, he wanted to match her own pace this time.

✧✧✧

This wasn't real. Junimos and wizards and monster and magic were real but this, this couldn't be real.

It didn't matter though.

She didn't have to think or believe or understand.

Just run.

Her mind had shut itself down to the simplest instructions and even that she could barely register.

Move.

Get Shane to help.

That's all that mattered.

... 

"-ly"

Sound, a voice. Someone was in front of her, making her slow as they tried to move Shane from her shoulders, but she jerked out of reach.

Harvey.

It was Harvey, she'd called him, he was here to save Shane. She stopped, letting him take more of Shane's weight. He still wasn't safe. They needed to move.

"Where did you find him?" Words, a question. They were still in the square, but the clinic was finally in sight and as soon as Harvey had enough of a grip on him, she started to move towards the flung door open still shuddering in the storm. Sh-she needed to answer, speak.

"Near the sewer gate in Cindersap. There was about a dozen cans around him, not many were still full. I-I tried to get him to puke, but he wasn't and I had to go slow over the bridge so we didn't fall in." Words tripped over themselves, and the memory made her voice start to shake.

No, not yet. Facts, Harvey needed information

"He was by the cliffside, he...." she voice crumbled again refusing to finish. Her mind was barricading itself from the thought, the memory.

Later.

That was for later

Don't think of that right now, think about what Harvey needed to save him?

"He stopped talking by Leah's but I couldn't get through to you until I was past Emily's, I ran as fast as I could but" her voice didn't sound right, garbled and far away, like it was in another room and Harvey looked scared and dear yoba, no, no. Why did he look scared? She'd fucked up, should she have taken him to the wizard, but Shane was breathing, he was still breathing, and his breathing was the only thing she'd been listening for, because as long as he was breathing that meant Harvey could help. " I- he needs his stomach pumped. Please, Harvey, he-please...." the adrenaline fueling her the last half hour was starting to fade, and Shane's weight was gone too suddenly.

Where was Harvey taking Shane?

Why was she twisting away and not following?

Lily's eyes were too bleary from tears and it took a few seconds to realize Maru was holding onto her shoulders and was making noise. Talking? Had Harvey been talking to her while she'd been babbling, but her ears couldn't hear the soft puff and wheeze from Shane anymore, just the pounding of her heartbeat and Maru's voice trying to break through as she tried wrapping a blanket over Lily's shoulders.

"Yoba, you're freezing!" Lily could hear again, and it was all too loud. The buzz of fluorescent lights above, the rain drenching the world, the shuffle of equipment. medical and metallic sounds in the room Harvey had taken Shane, her own rapid, hysterical panting and Maru's voice in front of her, desperately trying to get Lily's attention.

"I'm fine." Lily snapped harsh enough that Maru actually flinched as Lily jerked out of her grip, She felt bad but she'd apologize later. She shouldn't be wasting time on her anyways. "Please, just help Harvey, help Shane, please? " she begged, as she gently pushed Maru away from her and towards the others, "I'll get warm, I promise. I'm fine" she insisted pathetically, pulling the blanket around herself, desperately just trying to appease the other woman enough she would actually help them. Maru seemed to hesitate, looking between her and the doorway to the next room, but she didn't have a make the decision herself once Harvey called out for her and she hurried off.

She could hear muffled talking between them and she started to shake, hands trying to cover her ears as a soft mechanical beep joined the sounds. She was scared, scared that the beep would stop or they'd start yelling, that yelling would stop too. _Please, please just let it be in time._ Lily prayed, the last of her strength leaving her as she crumpled in the hall.

...

It was hours later.

He'd been so scared when Lily had called. She'd hardly made sense and she'd been panicked and Harvey had tried to shove his own fear aside. Shane was unconscious when he'd gotten to them, and that was terrifying, but he was still breathing and her coat had kept him drier and warmer than he'd expected with the storm. Harvey was thankful there were hardly any real kind of emergencies in Pelican Town, but he was even more thankful for his time working in ERs that his body could move more by instinct and procedure when something did happen here.

Shane was stable now. He'd even woken up for a bit, and even if he was a bit disoriented and he was too exhausted to speak for long, the fact his replies were lucid meant he'd avoided the worst and he should recover quickly. Still, just because Shane was stable and doing better now, didn't mean Harvey wasn't going to insist on him staying overnight for observations. Marnie had finally agreed after a bought of mild, hysterical denial, and was more reasonable once Harvey had talked her through things and she'd been allowed to sit with him for a time. He would need her to keep an eye on him after he got discharged. It was funny how people coped, tried to help. Marnie wanted to grab some spare clothes for Shane while he was sleeping. Maru had offered to help Penny watch Jas so Marnie could stay with Shane. The town was too small for today's events to stay a real secret for long, but it was filled with good people.

Harvey guessed, Marnie must have spotted Lily on the way out with Maru and pulled her out of wherever she'd been hiding. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't take much to guess. Lily was shrunken and bowed, but let the older woman hold onto her hand even if they went back to fiddling with her nails behind her back when she let go. He let the others pass by before approaching her, and her posture was too straight, too proper. "Thank you for being patient, I'm sure it was hard." Harvey acknowledged, her jaw tight and expression a forced neutrality, except for her eyes darting uneasily "He's still sleeping but you can go see him now." Harvey offered, stepping a bit to the side and motioning that she was allowed to come in.

"I assumed you wanted me out of the way. You kept having Maru fuss over me to shower and change upstairs." her voice was puffed up and more accusatory then he'd expected. Why- there was no way she was annoyed enough to swipe at him rather than rush to her friend's side. Harvey wanted to know what she was thinking, but knew better than to push with force, so he softened even more instead, a hand carefully tracing her face. How scared was she really? If Lily was this clumsy and trying this hard to convince _him_ that she was more angry at him than she was worried about Shane?

"You stopped responding and were shaking so bad when we got to the clinic, I was scared you were going catatonic or even hypothermic" he whispered honestly, and she refused to let the scowl soften, but she didn't shove his hand away when he tugged her forward, she let him pull her into his arms. "I made Maru check on you so I could concentrate on helping Shane." he explained, kissing the top of her head. Her hair was almost fully dry by now, and she wasn't freezing like she'd been. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked, and the act dropped at the offer, she nodded in response. Harvey was often aware of how much older he was than her, but he only realized how terribly young Lily really was, when she was clinging to him, waiting for him to lead her in.

They didn't get that close before she tugged on Harvey to a stop, but close enough to see Shane between the curtains and she fell quiet again as he tried to assure her Shane would be okay. Harvey was more concerned over his mental health and he would talk with him about seeing a colleague in the city when he woke up and she just continued to stare. ".... he shouldn't need a therapist." she mumbled weakly.

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked, startled at her words, the alarmed look she gave him made him wonder if she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud, but she tried hiding it behind a harder expression.

"I'm supposed to be his friend, it's not like he was hiding his depression or drinking, if I-" her voice started to crack, and she started to shrink away, voice hushed but straining to hold together. "You and Marnie and Maru- you all keep saying. 'Thank Yoba I was there' but I wasn't... he never should have been alone on a _goddamn cliffside_ to begin with, _I_ should have been there..." 

She was backing out to the hall, eyes darting now that her forced calm had started to crumble, but Harvey wasn't going to let her bolt this time, "Lily, stop." he wanted to comfort her, but his voice was harsher than he'd wanted, and she winced, going rigid and stilling for a moment. At least she didn't pull her hand from his and let him get closer, even if she wouldn't turn her face enough for him to see her cry, he felt how wet her face was anyways. "Today isn't you fault, it isn't your responsibility to _save_ Shane." How could she be blaming herself? he was the doctor, he could have fought Shane harder for his drinking, insist he see a therapist sooner, why was Marnie exempt from blame, or even the rest of town if her own crime was not doing enough for Shane.

"Then who will? Jas is a child, she doesn't remember her parents, and Marnie means well, but he isn't a child and she isn't his mom, not like she can lock the liquor cabinet and ground him. I'm his friend because... because why not befriend the grump in town, that'll be fun right?" she whispered with an rueful smile. "But I _know_ what it's like losing family. I _get_ why Shane does what he does, even if he shouldn't _, I was the one that promised."_ venom spilled from her words and it stung but, Harvey knew the venom wasn't for Shane or Marnie or anyone but herself. "I found him and ran like I always do, but I knew, I _knew_ he needed help, he needed _me_ and I didn't do _anything_...I just stayed quiet because I was scared I would blow up on him to stop and instead I just let him suffer... all alone, even though I _promised._ " she croaked, tears shaking her body. 

"Harvey he could have died." she sobbed before ripping herself away, her eyes wide and a hand clasped over her mouth as she realized what she had finally admitted " _Oh god..._ Harvey he almost- I almost- dear yoba, he was _alone_ and could have-" was starting to hyperventilate again and she was so shaky he was scared she would fall over if he hadn't held onto her.

"Shhh, hon, it's okay. Breathe, it's okay, can you hear me?" Harvey asked, his voice calm as he pressed her body against him, smoothing her hair until she nodded shakily. "Good, listen to my voice love, I need you to breathe with me, can you do that?" he urged, taking slow, careful breathes and she did her best to mimic, hitched and broken at first before growing steady and soft again.

"Life can be painful sometimes, but there's always hope for a better future. You've got to believe in that." She finally lifted her face, looking like she wanted to believe him even if scared to. "Shane is alive" he reminded, hope and worry mixed in her eyes. "Me and Marine and you and Jas will _help_ him get there, but... Hopefully after today, he'll realize he's not fighting alone." He whispered to her.

"And therapy is like the reinforcements right?" she asked, half seriously. Harvey nodded with a half smile down at her.

"Exactly" he mumbled pulling her close. Silly girl, hiding and running when all she wanted was something to right herself. "And I'll be _your_ reinforcements" he promised into her hair. Holding onto each other, the quiet lingered between the before she muttered something into his chest, though too quiet for Harvey to dare believe he'd heard correctly. 

"I dunno what I'd do without either of you." she announced weakly, face still visibly threadbare. He pressed a kiss to her forehead tenderly before speaking up. It would do for now.

✧✧✧

Lily wasn't sure how, let alone when she'd managed to fall asleep, but there was light streaming through the windows and she could hear the roosters beginning to caw. There was a silent beat before sleep gave way to memories and she scrambled through her sheets to find her cell phone. There were a few notifications, none from Shane and only one from Harvey and she rushed to open it.

_Unofficially speaking, Marnie and Shane should be home by now. I should be over later today. I'm going to at least try to sleep._

_4:13 AM_

Relief washed over Lily and she nearly started crying again. She'd cried more in the last 24 hours than she had in the past year, and that was saying something. Only she could manage to turn Shane's almost suicide attempt and subsequent alcohol poisoning about herself. Lily desperately wanted to know more and have Harvey with her again, but it was already well past pathetic and excessive how much she'd grown to depend on him and she was the one that had insisted on normalcy to right herself. It was the least she could manage to avoid another breakdown in front of Marnie or distracting Harvey from actually taking care of Shane. 

Next, she'd give herself some time to return to regular life, show Harvey she was okay, and then if she managed to grow a pair, check in on Shane herself. Just, apparently not in that order.

"Hey"

Lily hadn't been expecting Shane on her stoop when she'd walked out, but he was there and her eyes stung as she fought tears and tried to gather her breath again. At least Mochi had enough nerve between the three of them to rush up to him, jumping up and excited to greet the man, even if he looked as haggard as she currently felt. It was only a ghost of one and it was to her dog, but Shane smiled and it was enough to untwist her heart enough to listen. They were even making their normal sarcastic remarks and trying to make light of things, as they made through the updates she'd been terrified but craving to hear. Idiot even apologized to her, but she guessed she'd have to forgive him if he really didn't remember. Hell, she'd even accept his thanks if he really meant it when he said he was going to start seeing a therapist.

It was his last line though.

_"I don't wanna be a burden on anyone..."_

That and her own vice of a bear hug that rang of something too raw and genuine for either to fall for the other's bravado.

"... you remember what happened on the cliff, don't you?" she whispered, loosening her grip just enough to look into Shane's eyes anxiously.

"And it really was that awful for you." Shane mumbled back, less of a question and she was about to object, but he was already using his sleeve to wipe her tears from her face. "We're really a pair of lying assholes aren't we?" and even if it was pained, the smile he offered her was genuine this time. 

"Yeah, insincere jerks who make jokes instead of being honest" she blubbered, a teary smirk in return as she at least snotted on her own sleeve, "Can we call a quick truce from all our normal bullshit for a minute?"

"Genuine emotion? You've been dating the doc too long Fields." it wasn't like anyone could expected a whole 180 on request, it was too deep-seated a security blanket, but he sat himself on her porch steps and patted the spot next to him... Except Mochi apparently wanted to join in the bumbling heart to heart as the dog nestling into Shane's left side.

Lily laughed as Shane petted the well meaning mutt "Yeah, Harv's a bona fide hardass for sincerity sometimes, good for dishonest screwups like us." she joked, settling into his right side and leaning against him. They sat there moment, looking out to the sea of vegetation before them.

"Can I please go with you when you see the therapist?" she asked hopefully, tentatively reaching for his hand. "Honestly, it's more of a selfish request and maybe you'd rather be alone, but I remember plenty of times just wanting a distraction or someone there to remind me things would be okay."

Shane went a little stiff, he probably wasn't expecting such and earnest request from her. To be fair, she probably wouldn't have managed it just a few months ago, but he held onto her hand "Depends... you gonna keep blaming yourself for my fuckups?" he asked, glancing back at her searchingly. Her mouth instantly went dry and and it took her a sec and a hard gulp before she managed to get her voice back.

"You heard me yesterday?" she questioned.

"We're being honest right?" he answered with a shrug. Her instinct was to hide, to run and avoid this like hell, but she had been the one to ask for truthfulness.

"Honestly?" She began, squirming uncomfortably but didn't wanna buckle into half truths or side steps. Shane would sniff them out as just honied versions of his own barbed words, both meant to keep people far enough away to protect themselves. "It's hard not to feel like I could've done more to help you" she admitted, Shane's shoulders slumping as they sneaked uneasy glances at one another. "I know I shouldn't think like that... I'll try not to, but I wanna try and help moving forward."

"I thought the point of therapy was so people didn't have to get dragged down with me." He griped bitterly, but there was something more than his own bitter self-hatred this time. "I don't wanna be in the pit forever, it'd be nice if I could be there for you and Jas too." He mumbled, sniffles muffled under his sleeve.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Lily admitted, her head resting against his shoulder again. "And sometimes getting out of the pit is more like 'It's okay you think everything sucks, but maybe was can make it suck a little less' and somehow that eventually kinda helps and you can actually even enjoy the parts that don't suck." she described clumsily, Shane offering an unconvinced, but begrudging smirk at her attempt. "I know, I'm a real master wordsmith. Heads above Elliot's _glorious_ _ly_ quaffed hair." she teased, and Shane even chuckled between scoffs at her insinuation, a hand shifting to ruin her hair. They horsed around like that for a bit, just forgetting long enough to enjoy themselves. It had been awhile since they'd been this free with each other. "I missed this." she whispered once Mochi seemed fed up by their childishness and wiggled himself between them.

"Yeah, missed you too bone head" He added, pulling her in for another, gentler noogie. "Could skip the whole medical emergency before our next to heart to heart." 

"If possible." Lily replied, hooking their arms together and leaning against one another "I do have to warn you though... I'm pretty sure Harvey knows we're both emotionally inept idiots by now. He'd probably lock us in a room to hug it out if we even think of avoiding each other again." she admitted with exaggerated seriousness. 

"If last night was anything to go by, I think I've gotta agree." Shane grumbled, resting his head against her shoulder. "It's almost as amazing as it is annoying how much genuinely he cares about people." Shane mumbled in mock agitation. "I mean too nerdy for my taste, but I guess _you_ could do worse. I say skip the flowers and shell, and just start cranking out the kids." 

_" **Shane**?!"_

"What? All the sappiness was making me nauseous, plus Mochi wants some siblings already. Ain't that right boy?" he responded, not looking the least bit apologetic as he ignored her deeply reddened face and continued to give the sheepdog much appreciated scritches.

"I'm trying to show that I love and _care_ about you, you jackass." she grumbled, glaring at him.

"Yeah, so am I. Being dickheads to each other is our love language, if we can't do that what's even the point?" she was still glaring, but they both knew that was a little too true. "Plus you'd be a good mom." he added, nudging her shoulder weakly. "Plus we can have ourselves a real cryfest on the way back from Zuzu next week." Shane added, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, with a smile and a pat.

"You are the worst, best friend." she mumbled. He gave another of his snort laughs and she couldn't find it in her to be that mad huddled up next to each other again.

✧✧✧

"I guess this explains the amused look Pierre gave me earlier." Harvey joked about mid afternoon, looking at the almost identical bouquet waiting for him on Lily's kitchen table.

"I was reminded of another valley tradition." Lily explained, her face remarkably pink as she admired the brilliant Summer Spangles in her arms and ran a finger over the delicate Fairy Rose before seemingly breaking out of her lovestruck trance. "Guess we both came to the, 'life's too short not tell people you love them.'" she tried to joke, her voice nervous and jittery as she took the second bouquet from it's vase and offered it to Harvey.

"Just one." Harvey murmured taking it before letting Lily pull him into a kiss. As familiar and sweet an a hundred before, and a thousand after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since not explicitly said, Shane has a thing for Elliot, he lost his sister Monique before moving with Jas to Marnie's (heavily inspired from a mod I can not for the life of me remember the name of, help), and Lily lost her mom junior/senior year of high school (since the games only sends you letters from dad).


	6. Blackberry Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little domestic family fluff. (With a hint of townie fluff to start you off)

"Camellia, don't wander too far from me or Jas," Lily called out as the excited little girl rushed over to the next bush covered in deliciously, ripe berries. It was blackberry season and once Camellia had discovered her 'cousin' Jas had asked to join Lily for some early Autumn berry picking, there was really no stopping her firecracker of enthusiasm from joining their trip into Cindersap.

"Don't worry, I got her." Jas chuckled as she dumped most of her basket into Lily's bushel, before scurrying over to join the youngest member of their party. It didn't matter how much exasperation she tried applying to her sigh, it was apparent Lily's expression was fond and affectionate as she watched over both girls busing themselves with filling their baskets with the inky, purple gems. Even this early in the season and sticking close to the northside of the forest by Marnie's, the blackberry yield looked like it was going to be promising this year and the three of them had made quick work filling the bushel with the juiciest, ripest berries off the bush. With a small huff, Lily lifted their mounting bounty and sat it next to the pair of them.

"Last bush girls," Lily announced, knowing she wouldn't be able to carry it back to the ranch in one trip if they did much more. Giving her back a little stretch as Lily soothed the youngest's whining at wanting to continue with a promise of her being allowed to help her with the berry bushes around the farm in the upcoming weeks, Lily turned to collect the berries the girls couldn't reach. To be fair, they already had plenty to make a big batch of jam, but Jas had mentioned wanting Marnie to help teach her to can them herself, and it was always good to have enough for test runs.

It didn't take long before the three of them were on their way back to the ranch, Lily preoccupied with transporting the literal fruits of their labor while Camellia clung to the older girl's hand and chattered away happily. "I didn't think you liked blackberries very much or were you hoping to pass them along as gifts," Lily asked, shifting the oversized basket against her hip as she glanced over to Jas.

"Oh no, I don't but I guess I won't have to feel bad if I waste any, plus, my Uncle Shane likes blackberries, and you know he'll probably say it's great even if I mess up and ruin the whole batch," Jas answered, with a good-natured eye-roll at her godfather's expense. Lily laughed at the normally reserved girl's reply, it seemed like Shane would be experiencing more sass in the near future. "I doubt I'll manage anything good enough to hand out anytime soon," Jas mumbled, a slightly pinker hue rising to the girl's cheeks as she seemed to think of something (maybe someone?) Oh yes, Shane would definitely be experiencing some new growing pains soon. (Lily was sure he'd laugh plenty when her turn came.)

"Is okay, if you mess up you can give 'em to the junimos and Mama can give you some blueberry jam." the toddler insisted, this time Jas joining in the laughter as they made it to Marnie's Ranch.

"While I stand by my daughter's offer, I'm sure it won't come to that. The three of us picked enough for a few tries at least, and I can guarantee, you are not going to have nearly as much trouble as I did my first year of canning, especially with Marnie's help." Lily assured, setting the bushel by the front door before glancing over and waving to the women in question as she walked around from the counter to them. "Hey Marnie, want me to bring these into the kitchen?" Lily asked, gesturing towards the fruit and motioning to the kitchen with her head.

"Sure, oh wow! I didn’t think you girls would find this much so early, do you want to borrow a bigger basket for your share." Marnie offered, looking over the score of fruit.

"Oh, don't worry. The seasons barely started and I've got plenty of bushes on the farm." Lily insisted. “Plus, I think this one would try eating her weight in berries if I take too many.” Lily teased, slinging the little girl over her shoulder as they giggled happily. 

Marnie stood firm though, at least convincing Lily to take Jas’ basket over Cami’s much smaller one, full to the brim with the first sampling of autumn berries. 

Camellia raised her hands and motioned for Jas to bend down for a hug before they left, Marnie getting a few kisses blown her way instead. Lily reminding the older girl she would bring some wild plums when Jas had perfected her jam making and offered to let her know if she wanted any other fruits. “Like grapes, or spice berries, or mangos, or anything you’d like.” If Lily noticed a small flush at any of her offers, she didn’t let on, all the embarrassing ‘oohing’ and ‘aweing’ left inside her head for now. 

"So what do you wanna make with your cut of the loot, miss mayhem?" Lily asked, reaching up and tickling her daughter’s leg, taking care she was still awake and holding onto her back as they made their way up the farm.

Giggling and clutching her mother's neck, Cami wiggled her leg out of reach of another tickle attack “Daddy says imma princess.” Cami replied

“Oh yes, of course, Princess Mayhem, how could I forget,” Lily teased, but her highness seemed content with the amendment. 

“Hmm….. can we make the thingy Granma Evelyn made you?” She asked, eyes peering upside down.

“No pie?” Lily questioned, trying to remember the cake Evelynn had gifted her this year. 

Camellia shook her head at the second option. “No, it had all the fluffy white stuff, like with pancakes sometimes.”

“Oh, you want whipped cream!” Lily said as she recognized what Cami was trying to explain and laughed. “Do you wanna make blackberry shortcakes then? It’s like a mini cake with lots of whipped cream.” Lily explained and the girl’s eyes went wide with fascination that such a thing could exist. 

“Yes! Can we, please Mommy?” she begged.

“So long as you eat your vegetables and Dad says yes.” she bargained, Lily noticing the blur of two dogs bounding their way to them. Well, one was bounding, the older sheepdog was more following after the younger mutt’s trail.

“STOP!” a little voice commanded as a hand reached from behind Lily’s back, the pup halting to a sudden stop a few yards away, whining and fidgeting in his spot, but obeying well enough while the cream fluffball made himself comfortable where he stood.

“Mama, mama, they really listened,” Cami said excitedly, as Lily chuckled. 

“If only you were as well behaved.” she teased, pulling her from her back and setting her down before paying the other two attention. “Gentle.” she reminded but motioned for them to come and receive a few pets. Pan, the younger, black and white mutt rushed to jump onto Lily, head trying to weasel into her hand while the older and better behaved Mochi went up to Camellia and gave her a few sniffs before licking her cheek, content that she had returned safely.

“Okay boys, enough of the mushy stuff. Go check on the sheep for me and I’ll make sure there’s a treat waiting for you at dinner time, deal? ” Lily joked, but Mochi seemed to understand and pressed his head into Pan’s side, leading the other dog towards that part of the farm. “One of these days I gotta ask Rosmodius if he’s really just a dog” Lily, mused, taking her daughter’s hand once she finished waving and led them to their home.

Coming up to their cabin Lily could hear the familiar sound of jazz playing from Harvey’s office and she smiled. It wasn't until they were inside, Cami's little braids falling from her knitted hat that they were able to make out the second voice joining the record. "Daddy's singing!" the little girl said excitedly and Lily had to smother a giggle as she smiled and pressed a finger to her lips, urging her daughter to be quiet as she beckoned her down the hall behind her. Tiptoeing through the house, they crept down the hall before reaching for the nursery door, carefully turning the knob, and pushed it open as quietly as she could manage. 

They stood in the doorway for a moment, Lily lifting the little girl into her arms as they listened to the older man singing along to Eddie Fisher, a rich baritone mixing smoothly into a smooth tenor before he turned in his own make-believe jazz club and spotted them watching. For just a moment, Harvey looked like his skeleton wanted to vacate his body, his soul at least, a deep crimson rushing to his face at being caught as Lily did her damndest not to laugh and humiliate her husband any more while the little girl wiggled out of her mother's arms and rushed to cling to his leg. Harvey's surprise melted into adoration lifting the preschooler in his arms and reminding her to be quiet, so as not to wake her baby brother, still sleeping in his crib.

They were too quiet for Lily to hear from the doorway, content to watch as they whispered back and forth to one another as the record continued across the way. Cami’s side of the conversation seemed clear enough, her face bright and animated as she pointed and gestured wildly. "I didn't hear you two come in," Harvey whispered, his ears still a bright red as he waited for Lily to let him pass into the hall. A smile unfurled itself onto her face as she reached out to brush some hair out of his eyes, it was the same cinnamon brown as their daughter’s, even if bits of grey began peppering his temples. 

“I was worried we’d miss the concert if we announced ourselves.” Lily teased wickedly, offering a small peck in penance, and letting Harvey pass finally. “Plus, Yoba forbid I’m the reason Rowen wakes up if he’s managed to sleep this long.” 

“Actually, this is his second nap,” Harvey admitted, the parents exchanging a look that traded a tinge of guilt, quickly evolving to the soft dismissal of the apology as they silently agreed the loss of rest was more than worth the effort.

“Rowen sleeps _sooooo_ much. I never get to play with him” The little girl whined, clearly growing bored of her parent’s game of telepathy and flinging her arms around her father’s neck as she demanded her part in their exchange.

“I know, sweetpea, but your brother is still very little, so you have to be a good girl and let him rest for now, and you can play with him later. Can you do that for me?” Harvey negotiated sweetly, Camellia nodding in agreement.

“Yes, daddy.” she agreed, chin up in that haughty way children do to prove that they were as ‘big’ and ‘grown up’ as the adults wondered they were. “When he gets big, can he play hide 'en seek with me ‘n Jas ‘n Leo? ” her head tilted as she asked.

“I’m sure when he’s older, princess,” Harvey assured, pressing a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

“Yay, does that mean we can make blackberry shorts cake?” There was a look of confusion on Harvey’s face at the girl’s topic switch, but Lily just chuckled at the potential bait and switch on him.

“After dinner love, but you can help us make them now if you’d like.” Lily reminded, snuggling and making her giggle as Lily lifted the girl from Harvey’s arms to set her down, giving him a moment to catch on once he’d been clued in.

“Mmmm... okay,” Camellia replied after a moment of thought, running to grab her step stool and place it by the counter. “Can Daddy sing while he helps?” she asked, dead set on keeping her father on his toes and befuddled apparently. Harvey turned towards Lily as he silently pleaded for help, his wife just smiled evilly, at his desperate pleas, raising an eyebrow as they continued their telepathic communications while they collected the things they would need for the dessert.

_‘Help’_

_‘Not a chance, hon’_

_‘Please? You know I can’t say no if she asks like that! ’_

_‘Oh, I know, who do you think she gets it from.’_

_‘You’re evil’_

_‘Yes, and you love me.’_

“Seems like we require an encore, isn’t that right Cami Bear?” Lily asked, pressing a kiss onto the young girl’s hair, and grinning as they both looked over at him expectantly, even if Lily’s face was a bit less innocent than Cami’s.

“I- but, I’m a terrible singer,” he mumbled, at odds with his embarrassment and eagerness not to disappoint the two women he loved more than anything.

“Honey, I love you’re singing”

“Nuh-uh, daddy you're like _really good.”_

Lily and Cami spoke over each other as they both tried reassuring the man that, he didn’t have to, but they each loved to hear him sing. He was smiling now at least, appreciative of their earnest attempts at complimenting him, though he didn't believe for a moment that he sounded anything like 'the people on the record' for a moment.

“Plus, the fact Rowen is asleep and _still_ asleep even after you’ve set him down, means he’s definitely a fan too, love.” Lily insisted, kissing Harvey on his temple.

"Hmm, sounds more like love makes you deaf along with blind," he whispered, just loud enough that only his wife could hear him, and she gave his shoulder a quick tap in response.

"No sleep makes you mean mister." she teased, flicking his nose as she gave him a look of faux indignation, but they both laughed as his resistance faded.

"Hmm, okay. One song, and _only_ if I have a backup singer." Harvey began to joke, directing the last of his request to the toddler, who excitedly raised her hands and waved it around so he would call her.

"Oh! Mememe!"

They made it about halfway through _**Funny Valentine**_ before the sounds of a baby fussing, crying out but not quite the decibel shattering wails yet, and the couple exchanged another quick look and winced. _'Oops'_

"I'll go, love, he's probably hungry anyways." Lily guessed, catching her husband's arm as he made a motion to go, and hurried to the nursery before Rowen could get any more upset. "It's okay, honey bun. Mama's got you, shhh, no crying, okay? " she began to soothe, lifting the infant into her arms and cradling him to her chest, shushing and carefully bouncing until he started to settle down and moved to nurse. ' _Yup, definitely hungry'_ she thought, placing herself into the rocking chair before letting her son eat as they rocked gently. 

It was a bit messy, she was tired, could probably use a few more hours of sleep or a long soak in the tub at least, but Lily was content listening to her daughter's laughter wafting from the kitchen, her husband's old school crooning, and watching her son's sleeping face. _'Not bad for an old, former Jojo Corpo, not bad at all."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cult of Dionysus is very entertaining but rough on our boy atm, so Harvey gets to relax in familial bliss here, lol


End file.
